Waiting For You
by blaquebuddafly
Summary: Hermione/Harry - No magic, they're all muggles... Hermione, Harry, and others are in high school. Discover what high school is really like from they're point of view... with tears, fights, and laughs. Hope you like.


Waiting For You

Alright people, here's my _first_ story... it's basically Harry and Hermione as muggles, you know without magic or anything. Most likely out of character, I'll try my best to keep they're personalities similar though... Enjoy.

Uh... what else are you supposed to put up here? Disclaimers? ok..

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

ok that was lame.

Onwards to my story!

* * *

Chapter One

----------------------------

"Well I'm not the type to hand my heart over," Hermione Jean Granger softly sang along to her iPod while walking towards her school bus.

Hermione had recently turned 14 (September 19 to be precise) was in the 9th grade (she started school early in elementary) at Hogwarts Magnet School, a middle _and_ high school and had a good head on her shoulders. She was around 5'8" and had mid-length brownish hair with enchanting brown eyes to match. She wasn't drop-dead gorgeous but she wasn't, you know… hideous; she was average.

"Thought I was stronger so I'm wondering why I can't shake this feeling, look what you're doing to me. No I'm not the type, it's moving too quickly whenever you're near me I just can't deny, the way that I'm feeling, I don't know what happens to me… I get nervous, I get breathless when you're here next to me and…"

"Hermione!" a voice called.

Hermione paused her music and spun around to face her friend Ginny.

"Are you riding the bus today?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah," she replied.

"Oh well let me walk with you, I bet mine won't be here for awhile."

"Right," Hermione scoffed. "Our bus has been late every day for like, the past month – month and a half. I really wish our bus driver would come back"

"Yeah, what happened to her?" Ginny inquired.

"I really don't know. Last time she drove her leg was broken… I think. Dude, I dunno"

They descended down the stairs to the bus lot and began their search for their own bus.

"Ha, my bus _is_ here! Alright I guess I'll talk to you later, Hermione."

"Alright, later."

Hermione pressed play on her iPod, listening to the words of the song while searching for her bus.

_Some people wait for a lifetime  
To feel like this baby  
They keep waiting  
So lets take a chance  
While it's here, while we can  
We can make it  
But don't keep me waiting for you  
On you_

She eventually came to the conclusion that her bus had not yet arrived with a muttered, "Damn it", and placed her book bag on the ground while she stood leaning against a brick wall.

She saw other members of her bus follow suit and soon she and about ten others were lined up on the brick wall. She smirked to herself and continued listening to her music.

_Well, it's Friday night  
I just tried to call you  
I wonder where you are  
Is everything alright  
I wanna be with you  
I wish I could reach you  
I wish I could see you right now  
I'm so anxious I don't wanna lose you  
Or lose what we have cause_

Once the buses started to pull out of the lot she decided she would socialize with someone. Anyone. She spotted her friend Craig, who normally didn't ride her bus.

Pausing her music once again, she walked over to him.

"Hey buddy," she greeted.

"Eww," Craig responded.

"Shut up," Hermione laughed while punching him on the arm.

"Look, I don't want to fight you today alright?" Craig said smiling.

"Man, whatever. Why didn't you tell me you were riding today?"

"'Cause I didn't feel like it," He replied.

"Not acceptable,"

"Ah… _you're_ not acceptable,"

"…Craig… no," Hermione chuckled.

Just then a tall, handsome boy walked by and dropped his belongings on the ground and started talking to Shanice, a senior.

"Craig, who is that?" Hermione asked.

"Who? Harry?" he asked.

"I guess,"

"Yeah Harry Potter, a junior. I think he rides our bus now."

_Oh really?_ Hermione thought.

* * *

Alright so I know that was short. I'm a little skeptical about actually writing this... so please feedback, comments, whatever. What do you think? Continue or no? 


End file.
